Boyfriend
by 2211Nighthawk
Summary: All she wanted was a simple relationship. But her pain in the aft, overly protective, slaggin' stubborn, trigger happy glitch of a weapons specialist of a father will have none of it. With a certain silver friend, they come up with a plan to ensure Ironhide gets the shock of his life. OCxIronhide. Rated T for minor swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**So here is another one shot. I have to give credit to my dad, he was the one who came up with this idea, I just wrote it to the transformers theme. This is dedicated to my friend, she knows who she is, because she has the most over protective dad in the in universe, no joke. He means good though, he's just protective. **

**I do not own transformers...ect you know the rest. **

**This takes place in Iacon, during the war just to get things in the right timeline.**

* * *

_I have the worst sire on the planet! _Halfmoon thought with a growl staring at the towering black figure before her._ Make that the universe!_

"You are not going out with Flashback. I don't even need to meet the mech faceplate to faceplate. I just saw the way he looked at you." The black mech, her sire, said, his massive cannons glowing slightly.

"Put those things away already!" Halfmoon snapped, pointing at his forearms. "And Flash is really nice! I really like him." She continued.

"I already told you. No. You already hang out with the Twins and I really don't like that at all. At least they are not always trying to get you on a berth!"

"Ironhide?!" Halfmoon squawked, her faceplates turning red in shame.

"You are not going out with that glitch Flash ever again. Is that clear Halfmoon?" Her sire demanded.

"Yes Ironhide." She snapped, turning and storming out of their room. She slammed the door for good measure, the two or three other mechs in the hall paused to stare at her.

"What." She snapped, frosting them with the same look that had earned her her reputation as Ironhide and Chomia's daughter. The mechs quickly looked away before leaving the area a bit faster than necessary. As soon as they were out of optic range, she relaxed with a sharp ex-vent. Slowly, she started down the hall. Not quite sure where she was going, she just walked.

"Why can't he trust me with my own judgment?" She thought out loud. "Every mech on this base is already half terrified of Ironhide and the other half is terrified of Chromia!" _was terrified._ She added bitterly. It had been ages since there had been any word from the navy colored femme and Halfmoon was getting nervous. "Besides. He should give them credit for even approaching me." She said with a half laugh. Nobody could forget that who she was. Not only did her paint, navy with black accents, reflect her creators, but her temper rivalled theirs.

She was so engrossed in her thoughts that when she turned a corner, she nearly ran into Jazz.

"Sorry." She muttered, hoping to avid the 'always-in-a-good-mood-no-matter-what-the-slag-hap pens' mech.

"Where ya headed?" He asked, his visor flashing in curiosity.

"My sire is being an aft again and I needed to get out of the room." She confessed, avoiding the sabotager's gaze.

"Being an aft? Ya need to be a bit more specific then that." He said, his faceplates twisting into a smirk. Halfmoon couldn't help bit return the slight smile. He had a point.

"Ironhide has just banned me from seeing another mech and I am quite positive Flash will be too terrified to even be in the same room as me." She said.

"Ehh, he wasn't good enough fo' you anyways." Jazz said with a shrug.

"What's that supposed to mean!" Halfmoon demanded, standing taller. She had her carrier's frame style and as such, she was a full head taller than Jazz.

"Calm down." He said, taking a step back, servos raised in surrender. "All Ah ment ta say is that the mech for ya will be able to see past Ironhide and still care about ya. Flash was an ignorant pompous windbag. He cared more about the reputation that seeing ya gave him then about ya."

"So you agree with Ironhide." She said, not asked.

"Ah did not say that." He said, quickly. "Ah do agree that Flash was not the right mech, but Ah also know for a fact that Ironhide is a tight-aft and needs ta let ya look yourself. He isn't going to always be around and ya don't need him hovering over ya like your still a sparkling." Jazz said. "Ya are turning into a beautiful young femme Moon, ya really are. But a mech needs ta see past that and see ya for who ya are." Jazz continued softly. Halfmoon exvented, slouching a little so she wasn't trying to intimidate the small mech in front of her.

"So what do I do? All the mechs on base are terrified of Ironhide and he flat out hates all the others." She asked. The evil smirk on Jazz faceplates made her laugh."

"Ah believe we need to talk to the Twins for a bit." He said, before outlining his devious little plan.

* * *

"You want to make Ironhide, _the_ Ironhide, glitch?!" Sunstreaker demanded in a loud whisper.

"Are you trying to get us offlined?!" His silver twin Sideswipe also hissed loudly.

"Shut up already!" Jazz snapped, leaning over his energon cube to get closer to the Twins sitting across the rec room table from them.

"I just need you to hook me up with the roughest toughest mech you can think of that won't glitch at the idea to prank my creator." Halfmoon also hissed, optics glancing toward the door in case Ironhide walked in.

"You are slaggin' crazy! You know that?!" Sideswipe whispered.

"Yes. Now are you going to help us or not!" Halfmoon replied.

"Course we have a death wish!" Sunstreaker snapped, leaning in slightly more. "Now who are you thinking?"

"Like I said, he has to be the roughest looking mech you can think of. But won't get spooked when Ironhide glitches. Hopefully." She added the last part at a mutter.

"Roughest mech we can think of." Sunny said thoughtfully, leaning back in his chair.

"What about Hardcore? He'd scare anybody." Sideswipe said, looking at his gold twin.  
"Na, he'll think she's serious." He said, glancing at Halfmoon.

"Well Boulder's already has a sparkmate. He'd never agree to this." Sunny said. Then his optics brightened.

"What about-" He said, letting the statement trail off as he said the rest over his bond with his brother. Sideswipe suddenly burst out laughing, gaining the annoyed stares of some of the other mechs and femmes in the room. Sunny smacked him over the helm and Sides shut up.  
"Who?" Halfmoon and Jazz asked.

"Do we have the perfect mech for you." Sides said with a much quieter laugh.

* * *

"It is an honor to meet you face to face Halfmoon." The massive dark brown and grey mech before her said, dipping his helm. She returned the gesture looking over Granite with a smirk. Jagged scars from fieldwork repairs covered his frame while a particular nasty scar crossed over his left optic. His frame was tall, taller than Ironhide, but heavily built. Defiantly a frontline warrior. And the best part, she thought, was the black, silver, and red tattoos covering the armor on his arms. Most were glyphs, strength, power, fearless, stuff like that, but a nice tattoo of a predicon twined around his upper right arm before spreading across the right side of his chest. The predicon appeared to be eating the Decepticon insignia.

"It's good to meet you too. I hope you are aware that I cannot promise you will live to see the next day?" She asked.

"Ironhide and I never did get along. He said I was too stubborn for my own good. Being allowed to help prank him was defiantly on my to-do list." Granite said with a grin.

"And I hope you understand that this is a joke?" Halfmoon asked, a little hesitant suddenly.

"While you are very pretty, I already have my optic on a certain frontliner femme." His optics faded slightly as he grinned as an unknown memory.

"Then will this ruin your potential relationship?" She asked nervously.

"No, I already told her I might be helping to prank Ironhide. She was fine with it." Granite said, a quiet chuckle escaping him.

"So do we get to help more?" Sides asked hopefully.

"The best way for Ironhide to find out is by a certain well placed rumor." Jazz said with a smirk.

* * *

As Ironhide walked into the rec room for his late evening energon he paused at the looks some mechs were giving him. He studied their looks for a moment. They seemed, nervous. Like they knew something.

"So ya heard the word yet?" A voice behind him asked and Ironhide turned to face Jazz.

"What word?" He asked, realising that that must be why everybody seemed so antsy.

"Oh. Ya haven't? Oh. Well that's none of mah business to tell ya Halfmoon's relationship status-"

Jazz got no farther as Ironhide grabbed him by the scruff bar, bring his face to face with the furious father and weapons specialist.

"Relationship? She is not any relationship." Ironhide growled.

"Really? Then who's that mech she's hanging out with a lot." Jazz asked, wincing as Ironhide's grip tightened, bending the steel under his servo.

"What. Mech." He demanded.

"I don't recall his name. You'll have to ask Moon." Jazz said, his own servo tightening around Ironhide's wrist in an effort to make the much bigger mech drop him.

"Trust me, I will find out." Ironhide threatened, finally dropping Jazz and storming out of the rec room, his energon forgotten. Jazz smirked before running a clawed servo over the damage to his scruff bar. He would live. Meanwhile, he wasn't sure if Ironhide would survive this crash or not. With another, bigger smirk, Jazz turned around and sauntered out of the rec room.

* * *

"What the frag was Jazz talking about when he said you were in a relationship?!" Ironhide demanded, finally finding and confronting his daughter.

"Oh, he told you. The glitch." She muttered the last part just loud enough that Ironhide would hear.

"So you are." He said.

"Yes I am. And he is a very sweet mech, easy going, you'll love him." Halfmoon said with the deep exvent, the unfocused optics, all the signs of a femme in love. Ironhide of course saw this very clearly.

"So who is he?" He asked, fighting to keep his temper in control.

"One of the new mechs that transferred here. He's still on patrol will be for the next…" She paused. "Three days? Maybe four?" She said with a shrug. Ironhide felt his frame start to heat up.

"So who is he?" He asked again.

"You'll find out." She said with a sly smirk, turning, and leaving him with his optics twitching.

Jazz had no warning before he was slammed up against the hall, his newly repaired scruff bar warping again under Ironhide's grasp.

"Watch the paint!" Jazz snapped, suddenly realising how much like sunny he just sounded like.

"Mute it. Who. Is. She. Seeing?!" Ironhide roared into his faceplates. Jazz grinned.

"Ya just told meh tah mute it. Now ya want meh to answer ya. Make up your processor."

It was the wrong thing to say and he winced as Ironhide ground him against the wall again.

"I will not ask you again." Ironhide growled.

"Ah don't know who the lucky mech is!" Jazz protested, finding out how hard it is to shrug when pinned against the wall by a mech almost three times his size. "All Ah know is that they are together a lot. Ah think she said he was on a patrol or something."

"For three days. Now you are going to use your genius spying skills and you are going to find out every little detail about this mech. Compute?" Ironhide snarled as warnings flashed across Jazz's visor.

"Sure thing boss." Jazz said with a salute as Ironhide dropped him again.

"Good." He snarled stalking down the hall.

* * *

So he took the bait?" Granite asked over an energon cube.

"Hook. Line. And sinker." Jazz said with a smirk, rubbing the back of his helm. Halfmoon had seen the sizable dent there from him having to take a second trip to the medbay in one day.

"So now we wait." Halfmoon said, leaning back on her chair.

"What if Granite's patrol encountered problems. Say he was a little late?" Sideswipe asked.

"Oh Primeus, he'd blow a gasket!" Sunny said with a laugh.

"He might go out looking for this so called mech himself." Granite said with a chuckle. His attention drifted and Halfmoon watched as a heavily armored red femme walked up.

"So Ironhide really believes this?" She asked, glancing at Granite.  
"Does he ever! Why?" Jazz asked.

"Because he's been in the shooting range for the last couple hours. He's mad about something." She said.

"Gang, this is Redstar, The femme I mentioned?" Granite said by introduction. "I believe you know everybody else." He said, turning back to the femme.

"I got to get going, can't have you being seen with me for a while." She said with a playful smirk before turning and leaving the rec room.

"Ironhide is going to glitch." Sunny said with a smirk.

* * *

Four grueling, excruciating, frustrating long days later Ironhide paced in the room he and Halfmoon split. She said that she was going to bring this _mech_ up to meet him. And Ironhide was clueless. Jazz hadn't been very resourceful but he did find out about a few things. His name was Granite. _Granite_. What kind of fraggin' name was Granite for his daughter to date?! He continued his pacing, feeling the warmth from his cannons heating up. He paused. You can't judge a mech by his name. He continued pacing. Yes. This was going to be the mech. A little taller than her, but not as tall as him. Strong, but not bulky. Cautious but not a scardy cat. Defiantly not a frontliner. He paused again to scowl at the floor. He had seen to many front liners to know that their entire _breed_ was unsuited for his daughter. Maybe from tactical? No not tactical. Then he's have to rip the slagger's helm off if she's killed in the line of duty because tactical didn't do their job. Perhaps a scout? He continued pacing. That was a decent job. Risky, but that meant that he was loyal to the Autobot cause. Don't need her bonding to a traitor. He would also be loyal to her. Keep her safe. A snort escaped his vent. Keep her safe. Yeah right. A light color perhaps. Something that will look good standing beside his blue and black daughter. Maybe… Red? Or Gold. He sneered. Not gold. Not that Pit-spawn twin Sunstreaker. Red. Defiantly red. Or maybe green. Bright green? Or maybe light blue? No, she was already blue. Red or green. Not together, but one of the other. With… white highlights. Yes. That would be perfect for his daughter.

Two spark signatures registered outside the door and Ironhide turned at the unknown one. And nearly glitched. Halfmoon, his beloved daughter, walked into the room, her arm wrapped around the arm of a mech that stood taller than himself. Taller. He had to look up at the mech! Look up?! And he was built like a tank! Literally! That meant he was a frontliner! Frontliner?! And he was brown and grey! Not green or red or white or…anything!

"Creator, this is Granite. My new boyfriend." Halfmoon said, smiling up at the _massive_ brown and grey mech. He in turn wrapped his arm around her. Around her! The glitch was touching his daughter?! And what the frag was on the mech's arms! Tattoos?! He was covered in tattoos?!Ironhide felt something snap in his processor before he glitched. _Tatoos?!_

* * *

**So that's my little short. **

**Like I said before, dedicated to a certain friend, she knows who she is and if she doesn't, well, then I have a problem. **

**Please no flames, this is just an amusing little concept I had to write out.**

**Don't worry, I am hoping to get a multi chapter up soon, editing is just being a glitch. Any help with making paragraphs? Humor me this starting to get annoying. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, so I wasnet planning on writing a second chapter to this one, but a few people have asked about another chapter so I figured what the hay might as well.**

**2211Nighthawk does not won Transformes, only my OC**

* * *

She couldn't help it. As soon as she saw the look on her sire's faceplates, she knew he was a gonner.

"Creator, this is Granit. My new boyfriend." She said, looking up at the massive brown and grey mech she had her arm around. He in turn wrapped his arm around her shoulders, grinning down at her. She looked to Ironhide just in time to see sparks fly from his helm before he hit the ground with a loud crash. She burst out laughing even as Granit pulled away from her respectfully.

"That was the funniest thing I have ever seen!" She gasped as two more spark signatures approached. The three mechs walked in, took one look at the still crashed frame of Ironhide and howled with laughter.

"We did it we did it! Holy Primus he's gonna kill us!" Sunny cheered, punching his brother in the shoulder.

"Is he even still alive?!" Sideswipe demanded while Jazz, the braver or the dumber of the group, approached Ironhide.

"Best. Prank. Ever!" Granit gasped, leaning against the wall as he fought to get his overheated frame cooled.

"He's alive. Don't know if we will be when he wakes up." Jazz said, still crouched beside the black weapons specialist.

"So at what point do we tell Ratchet?" Halfmoon asked.

"When we are no longer on the planet." Sunny said, his stupid big smirk still in place.

"Think about it. Do you honestly believe he's gonna come back online without the Hatchet's help?" Granit asked with a smirk.

"Frag. Good point." Sides' scowled.

"Halfmoon can! The rest of us can't go near the Hatchet without him chucking things at us." Sunny volunteered.

"Me?!" Halfmoon cried out.

"Yes you. Now comm Ratchet before he wakes up and he kills us. At least Ratchet can sedate him or something." Sunny ordered, adding the last part at a mutter.

"Fine! But if you ditch me then I'm telling Ratchet who it was that rearranged all his medical supplies!" Halfmoon threatened.

"You said nobody knew it was us!" Sides's hissed, smacking Jazz in the helm.

"Ow was Ah supposed tah know she knew?!" He demanded jumping away from the silver mech.

"By the way that was a lovey shade of green you chose for the walls. He's gonna be mad as Pit if he were to find out who did it." Moon continued, crossing her arms.

"Fine! We won't ditch." Sunny growled, glaring at Jazz.

"Good!" Halfmoon snapped before opening said comm.

**"Ah...Ratchet? Are you busy?"** She asked.

**"I'm always busy. What do you want Moon?"** The CMO demanded in his usual grumpy voice.

**"We ah... heh heh... Have a small dilemma."**

**"We? Who's we? And what dilemma?" **

**"Jazz, the Twins, Granit and I just made Ironhide glitch pretty badly." **

**"You did what?!"**

**"We ah-"**

**"I heard what you said! You made Ironhide glitch?! Are you trying to get yourselves terminated?!"**

**"Come on Ratchet. It was just a harmless prank. He was being an aft." **

**"When isn't he?"** Ratchet sighed. There was the sound of something being thrown then Ratchet was back.

**"Where is he?"** He growled.

**"Our apartment."** Halfmoon said, giving the others a thumbs-up.

**"If any of you five move from that room I will hunt you down and make your lives even more miserable then I already do."** Ratchet threatened and Moon winced as he cut the link with a loud pop of static.

"Now let's get the pit out of here!" Granit hissed, already making a break for the door with the Twins and Jazz right behind him.

"Hold it!" Halfmoon yelled and they froze. "The Hatchet said he would make our lives even more miserable if we left before he showed up."

"Ah, what's the worst he could do? We already get thrown in the brig enough time as is." Sunny said with a snort.

"I could bring Ironhide back online then hand you over to him." A familiar, annoyed, voice growled.

"Ah frag." Jazz hissed, diving back in to the room. The Twins dove to either side of the doorway while Granit froze as the yellow CMO stalked into the room. He took one look at Ironhide before he whipped around to face Halfmoon.

"For starters, how the fraggin Pit did you manage to make him crash?!" He bellowed.

"That would have been me sir." Granit spoke up, hesitantly taking a step forward.

"So you're the mech." Ratchet said, crossing his arms over his chest with a scowl.

"I believe I am sir." Granit replied. Ratchet turned to face Halfmoon.

"So who 's the utter genius that came up with this plan?" Ratchet asked, a smirk on his faceplates.

"Genius? Ya mean ya not gonna scrap us?" Jazz asked, confused.

"Either you five are idiots, which I know for a fact three of the five are," he glared at the Twins and Jazz, "or you had a really good excuse. I heard that Ironhide was out for some mech's energon but he usually is for one reason or another. Now talk."

Halfmoon explained everything, how Ironhide was so protective and how it had been her and Jazz's idea to make Ironhide crash.

"The Twins got involved because they had connections and Granit because he fit the bill, so to speak." Halfmoon finished with a shrug. The whole time Ratchet had been silent.

"You do know that he will more than likely rip your helms off and lock you," he pointed at Moon, "up where nobody will ever be able to get a glimpse of you let alone possibly go out with you."

"I know. I just wanted to get him for being an aft." Moon replied, unable to hide a smirk.

"Fine." Ratchet said finally, walking over to Ironhide. He crouched down beside him, running a quick scan over Ironhide. To everyone's utter shock, Ratchet burst out laughing. He got to his peds with a grin.

"I need to take him back to medbay before I can pull him out of the crash. You did a god job of that I hate to admit. Granit get over here and make yourself useful." Ratchet snapped. The grey and brown mech did as ordered as the two mechs supported Ironhide to the medbay. Jazz and Halfmoon followed while the Twins took up the rear.

"We crashed him that badly?! We are so scrap!" Sunny hissed while his twin just snickered.

"Ratchet? Is something the matter? What happened." A voice demanded and Halfmoon looked up to see the black and white Praxian standing in the hallway facing them.

"Nothing that you need to concern yourself with Prowl." Ratchet said, not even looking at the Autobot SIC as he and Granit walked past.

"I must object. Considering the amount of effort it would take to cause Ironhide harm, it must have been serious." Prowl continued, trailing behind the Twins. They quickly elbowed their way past Halfmoon and Jazz so that they were in-between them and Prowl. "Add the fact that you are obviously escorting the Twins somewhere and that is enough for me to demand to known what is going on."

"No, I am quite sure you do not need to know!" Ratchet snapped.

"That wasn't a suggestion." Prowl said, a bite to his words. Ratchet stopped and, releasing Ironhide to the grip of Granit, turned to face the SIC.

"Fine. You want to know what's going on? Then I'll tell you. Obviously excluding me, you are looking at the only group of mechs, and femme, which so disvalue their own sparks that they dared to crash Ironhide." Ratchet said with a flourish.

"What?!" Prowl demanded.

"Wait for it..." Sunny said quietly. Prowl managed to look everyone in the optic before he also hit the ground with a crash of armour.

"...and there he went." Sides' finished with a triumphant smirk.

"And that is why you did not need to know." Ratchet snapped, glaring at the second crashed frame before him. "Well, bring him along so I can reboot him as well! Like I don't have anything else to do!"

"Aww, admit it Ratchet! Ya always wanted tah see Ironhide glitch! Prowler glitching as well was a bonus." Jazz said with a laugh as the Twins slung the unconscious SIC between them.

"Do not make it sound like I am enjoying this!" Ratchet warned, glaring over his shoulder at the silver mech.

"Are you?" Halfmoon asked.

"Far too much." Ratchet growled, completely ignoring everybody until they got to medbay.

"What the...?!"

It was the first thing the apprentice medic Jolt demanded as soon as the whole group filed in.

"Just get them on a berth!" Ratchet ordered. "You five are not going anywhere!" He bellowed as Jazz once again tried to make a break for it.

"Are you feeling alright Ratchet?" Another apprentice, First Aid, asked nervously, glancing at Ratchet from his place beside Prowl. Ratchet never wanted healthy bots to stick around.

"I feel great never better. What makes you think there's a problem?!" Ratchet bellowed, stalking off to get some supplies.

"What the Pit did you do to him?!" Jolt demanded, glaring at the Twins.

"Why dose everybody always assume it's our fault?" Sunny asked his brother.

"I've noticed that as well. You'd think we were trouble makers the way others keep going on and on and on and-"

"We get tha' point " Jazz snapped, interrupting Sides'.

"We played a prank on Ironhide and Prowl found out about it." Halfmoon explained to the two medics.

"What in Primus' name did you do to him to make Ironhide crash?!" First Aid squawked.

"You did it. You actually did it. With the new boyfriend? This is the aftermath isn't it?" Jolt asked, catching on finally.

"Yes. And Granit was so kind as to play the part of the boyfriend." Halfmoon said with a smirk. First Aid took one look at the towering frontliner.

"That explains a lot." He said, his gaze switching back to Halfmoon.

"And they helped I'm guessing?" Jolt asked, glaring at Jazz and the Twins. All three of which were sneaking back toward the door. They froze.

"Yes. For once, the Twins did not start this." Halfmoon continued.

"You know they really are starting to run off on you?" Ratchet said, walking back into the main part of medbay.

"What's that supposed to mean!" Sunny demanded.

"Fact of life Sunny." Sides said with a laugh, elbowing his brother.

"Don't call me that." Sunny growled.  
"Prowl's coming back online." Ratchet interrupted. After a moment, Prowl's optics flickered online. He sat up slowly, running a servo over his faceplates.

"You know the drill. What the last thing you remember?" Ratchet asked from his new spot beside Ironhide.

"The files have to be corrupted. They make no logical sense." He answered.

"Humor us."" Ratchet said sarcastically.

"Ironhide crashed." Prowl said, turning around to look at Ratchet. And Ironhide still crashed on the berth in front of the CMO. Prowl's doorwings jerked up in shock.

"Prowl if you crash again so help me I'll turn you into scrap metal!" Ratchet yelled at the SIC. Prowl blinked a few times before he glanced at the other mechs and femme involved.

"What the Pit did you do!" He demanded.

"You weren't supposed to find out!" Jazz snapped, glaring at the SIC.

"You were a part of this?" Prowl demanded, frosting the TIC with a glare.

"Yes. In fact it was mah idea! Well. Most of it." Jazz continued, unfazed by Prowl's dark look.

"Your idea! So at what time did you even consider that it was breaking 43 different regulations?!"

"Oh for Primus sake! Ironhide deserved it Prowl! Let it slide for once!" Ratchet interrupted, walking over.

"You know I very well can't Ratchet." Prowl snapped. He was less than impressed. "Twins! Granit! Get back here!"

The three mechs in question scowled at the SIC.

"I have commed the Prime. He will be here to deal with all of you in a moment." Prowl continued, glaring at both Jazz and Ratchet.

"Primus Prowl! I ought to knock you back into stasis!" Ratchet threatened. The door to the medbay slid open and the flaming red and blue frame of Optimus Prime walked into. The three frontliners and Halfmoon instantly straightened to attention while Jazz remained where he was and Ratchet continued to have a glaring contest with Prowl.

"At ease. Now what is going on?" The Prime demanded, his gaze pinning everybody in the room but focusing on Ironhide.

"Jazz, Halfmoon, the Twins and Granit caused Ironhide to glitch badly enough that I had to bring him to medbay." Ratchet said, finally looking at the Prime. "Prowl saw us and when he demanded to know what happened he crashed. As I figured he would-" he glared at Prowl, "And now Prowl wants to report them all when I say that Ironhide deserved it all." Ratchet continued.

"And why did my weapons specialist deserve to crash?" Prime asked, this time looking to Halfmoon for the answer. Suddenly on the spotlight, she was nervous. Especially because it was supposed to have been a personal issue.

"It's ah…personal." She said quietly, not even able to hold the Prime's powerful gaze.

"Personal. I believe it has gone a bit farther then personal if it has now involved most of my senior staff." The Prime said, crossing his arms. Halfmoon took a deep breath.

"My sire was being overly protective again. He disapproved of a mech that I was seeing and to get back at him we wanted to scare him good and properly. The Twins hooked us up with Granit to play the part of the freaky boyfriend." Halfmoon said finally, still looking down. "Prowl just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time and Ratchet was the only one that could bring my sire back online after he crashed."

"Ratchet, will Ironhide be alright?" The Prime asked after a moment.

"I can bring him online any time." Ratchet said.  
"Do so. Jazz? I would expect this from the lower ranks. You are too smart to let yourself get caught doing a prank." The Prime continued.

"Ah know, but this sounded like far too much fun to pass off the offer." Jazz said with his usual smirk.

"Tattoos?! The fragging Pit-spawn has fraggin tattoos?! And the slaggin pile of slag touched my daughter?! I'll-" Ironhide roared, jerking straight up.

"Ironhide!" Ratchet cut him off, clocking the mech upside the helm with a wrench.

"Fraggin tattoos!" He moaned, his helm dropping into his servos. "What the fraging Pit did I ever do to deserve this?!"

Halfmoon, Granit, the Twins and Jazz burst out laughing at the black mech. Even Ratchet chuckled.

"Ok. That I will admit was funny." He said with a smirk, watching Ironhide mumble something about red or green or white and tattoos.

"And what are your complaints Prowl?" The Prime asked, a small nearly invisible smirk on his faceplates.

"They have violated at least 56 different regulations-"

"Ah thought ya said it was 43." Jazz interrupted with a smirk.

"-including but not limited to intentionally causing a mech to crash, disrespecting a senior officer, causing bodily harm to-"

It was the Prime that cut Prowl's rant off.

"We get the point. Ironhide?" The Prime asked, walking over to the weapons specialist.

"Tattoos Prime! The fraggin glitch had tattoos!" Ironhide yelled and Halfmoon dissolved into laughter even as Granit tried, and failed, his best to not chuckle.

"At least we know you're optics still function." Ratchet muttered, his voice thick with sarcasm.

"Do you know what this was about?" The Prime asked.

"Of course I don't." Ironhdie said. The something caught his optic. "You!"

"Uh oh." Jazz muttered before Ironhide had launched his large frame at the bigger frontliner. It was the Prime that intercepted him, firmly holding the furious weapons specialist back.

"You glitching Pit-spawn! That's my daughter that you were touching! I'm gonna rip your slagging helm off and feed to that slagging predicon on your fragging cehstplates!" Ironhide roared even as Granit took a few steps back, still laughing.

"Ironhide enough." The Prime commanded and Ironhide hesitated, venting hard.

"No offence intended but this is a family matter and has nothing to do with you." Ironhide said firmly.

"It was a prank Ironhide!" Jazz spilled finally, putting himself between Ironhide and Granit. It took a moment for Ironhide to process that. Then-

"What?!" He bellowed.

"Ah said it was a prank! A joke." Jazz said with a laugh.

"A joke?" Ironhide asked in a much higher voice.

"That's what happens when you're so overprotective sire! You get a rebellious daughter and her friends to deal with!" Halfmoon said, stepping up beside Jazz.

"Joke? What? Ow!"

"Get it through your thick processor!" Ratchet yelled, ready to swing the wrench again. "Your daughter got sick and tired of your overprotective ways and did something about it!"

"But but but but but…"

"Ironhide sir, it was just a harmless prank. I have no intentions of courting your daughter and even if I did it would never cross my processor to not ask for your permission first." Granit said, stepping around Jazz and Halfmoon to face the stuttering black mech faceplate to faceplate.

"But but but but…Ow!"

"Stop sounding like a half glitched sparkling." Ratchet snapped, finally subspacing the wrench.

"What are you going to do with them?" Prowl asked.

"What makes you think I need to do anything?" The Prime countered.

"But they-"

"I know what they did. But considering that the Twins were just an accomplice, Granit has a spotless record otherwise, Jazz is an acceptation to most rules, and Ratchet was just a bystander, I don't see the problem." The Prime said.

"What about Halfmoon. It was her idea that started the whole thing." Prowl demanded.

"Like Ironhide said, it's a family matter and none of my business. Besides, I think they've all learned their lessons. Right Ironhide?" The Prime asked with a smirk.

"Yes Prime." Ironhide said quietly, keeping his optics on the floor. "Never underestimate a youngling femme."

"Have you five learned your lessons?"

"Yessir. Crashing my sire was funny, but it causes way to much stress." Halfmoon said, giving her sire a big hug.

"What she said." Jazz said with a smirk.

"Twins? Granit?"

"We were supposed to lean something?" Sides' asked and Sunstreaker smacked him upside the helm. "Right! Ah…" Sideswipe trailed off.

"Never listen to any of Jazz's ideas if it involves making Ironhide glitch." Granit filled in with a smirk.

"Prowl?" The Prime asked, turning to his SIC.

"Me? I wasn't involved."

"But you can still learn something."

"I do no follow."

"If Ratchet tells you it's none of your concern. Don't press the matter."

Ratchet coughed, sounding very much like 'I told you so.'  
"Ratchet?"

"Ironhide doesn't crash often, this was actually the first time I was aware of, but when he does," Ratchet couldn't stop the grin on his faceplates. "He crashes hard!"

"Then everything's settled. Now if you will excuse me, I have more serious things to deal with." The Prime said before walking out of the medbay. As soon as the doors slid shut, he opened a private comm to Jazz, Halfmoon, Granit, Sunstreaker, and Sideswipe.

"**That was amusing though."**

* * *

**Oh Ironhide! The joys of raising a teenage daughter! I think it's an amusing little chapter but that's just me. Any ways, thanks for the reviews! Keep them coming I love them. Oh, and this is not the first time I have mentioned the Twins and Jazz pranking Ratchet, I have in another story (But that chapter isn't posted yet( mums the word))**

**2211Nighthawk**


End file.
